vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hashirama Senju/@comment-5417391-20150403123816/@comment-26257174-20150403154151
@ Illuminati478: I think it was more adressed to me since I'm the one who started this whole shit storm. @ SeiryuShin: Ok I'm not gonna say that the energy beams were light but I can at least say something about the speed of them being near light speed. And I don't really read Marvel comics so much so I can't really say anything about Spiderman's and Captain America's speed but I can provide something similar. Well if you read One Piece which I'm assuming you do you should know that Luffy after the timeskip casually dodged a beam fired by a pacifista. So would that make Luffy light speed no because the beam hits the mangroove trees that were just a few dozen metres behind Luffy after he finished saying "That's slow" I don't know if the situation is similar for Spiderman's and Captain America's speed so I gonna apologize before hand. Now it's slightly different with the Auswahlen's light case. I don't say that it's light speed or near light speed because it looks like it, it's also not based on the OBD calc because I don't trust it and OBD as a whole. I say that it's light or near light speed because of the distance it travels cause it takes normal mach 29 bleach characters an entire week to get from the soul palace to the Seireitei so one week = 604800 seconds. And mach 29 = 29 X 343.59 which is 9964.11. So 9964.11 X 604800 = 6026293728 meters or 6026293.728 kilometers. Now this is all assuming that the mach 29 characters don't eat or sleep during the trip. But if memory serves right Isshin and Ichigo spent three entire months without food and water during Ichigo's Dangai training but if you wanna say that that dosn't count since both Ichigo and Isshin have monstrous reiatsu. Read on So 8 hours taken away for sleep, hell i'll say another 8 hours are taken away for eating and simply because they lazed around (this shouldn't really be possible since they will be running down to fight a war) so 8 hours traveled per day so 8 x 7 = 56 hours or 201600 seconds. So 201600 X 9964.11 = 2008764576 meters or 2008764.576 kilometers. So the beam travels 6026293.728 km/sec high end or travels 2008764.576 km/sec very very low end in a few seconds. So the beam is either FTL, Light Speed or at the very very least Sub-Relativistic. Now again this is all assuming that the beam took a few seconds to reach the Soul Society. I think that this is accurate to an extent because right after Liltotto dodges the light, it goes back up to the Royal Realm. And this all happens in about four manga panels so I believe that it only took a few seconds for the beam to descend. And the most it could've taken is a few minutes. So assuming that it took a few minutes say five. So 6026293.728 divided by 300 is 20087.64576 km or around mach 58464 which would make it Sub-Relativistic+ to Relativistic and 2008764.576 divided by 300 is 6695.88192 or mach 19488 which is still Sub-Relativistic. Finally I've wrote a lot but I still don't expect you to accept Mid to High Tiers like Bambietta and Liltotto as Relativistic to Sub-Relativistic. But I still think that it's better to change the speed of Top Tiers like Yhwach, Ichibe and Ichigo to Sub-Relativistic or at least say possibly Sub-Relativistic since Yhwach does have a Sub-Relativisic feat. But again my calc is based on a ton of assumptions and Yhwach's speed feat is questionable since there isn't really a fixed timeframe. So I don't think that you'd accept anything I've provided because I, myself find it questionable as well. So whether if you change their profiles it's all up to you. I also doubt that a lot if any will accept this calc. But I as a major bleach fan don't like it being downplayed but I also don't like it being wanked. You're an admin and I'm literally a nobody so I feel that your judgement will be far better than mine. Also whether or not you change their profiles I'm fine either way. And lastly about the whole Hashirama profile thing I was against changing it to 6-B as well at first. According to SwordSlayer99 Hashirama should be 6-B since there was a calc which put the Bijuu 1-8 at small country Level. I naturally asked about the link to the calc but unfortunately it couldn't be found. But the whole mountain vaporizing thing caused me to think as it takes about 25700 joules of energy per centimeter cubed to vaporize stone. So if the mountains were big enough the Bijuudamas could have enough energy to nuke a small country. I'm not much of an expert in calculating but I do have my fair share of experience in them. And Hashirama's Shinsuusenju destroyed Madara's PS which should have at least Small country Level durability and also injured the Kyuubi which is the strongest of the Bijuus bar the Juubi. But again these are just my thoughts it all depends on you whether if you want to change either profiles. I'll apologize again before hand because I'm gonna post this reply on your message wall as I do want your thoughts in on this.